Fun with Annabeth
by PJOsOmEtHiNg
Summary: Percy x Annabeth, Contains lemons, a little incest and other stuff. Don't like, don't read.
1. Prologue

It was the typical day at camp half blood, and I had told Annabeth to come over to my cabin before breakfast.

"Seaweed Brain, I'm here." She said as she walked in, "where are you?"

When she said that, I jumped out from behind the door with a cloth, damp with sleeping liquid and covered it over her mouth and nose; she immediately fell asleep.

Right after, I locked the door and dragged her limp body over to my bed and placed her on it.

I started to pull her shirt over her head and got even more horny when I saw that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her tits were the perfect size for a tit-fuck. I then un-strapped her dagger from her hip and pulled down her shorts. It didn't sunrise me when I saw that she had no underwear on, her pussy was slightly damp and open; signs that she'd been whoring around with Piper, Thalia and Silena again.

When I heard her shift in her sleep, I took out some ropes, tied her arms and legs together and took off all my clothes.

"Percy, what are you doing?" she asked in panic. When she finally realised what was happening, she began to cry, "please don't, I thought we were friends!"

"Shut up bitch," I said, gagging her mouth with my dick, "now suck!" I said, spanking her ass while doing so.

She started to bob her head up and down, but only being able to take down 4 of my 8 inches. "Suck it properly, Slut!" I yelled, forcing her head down the entire length with my hand and spanking her red, jiggly butt with the other.

A few minutes later, I began to feel my climax near and pulled out, cumming all over her face. "Keep your mouth open, bitch!" I screamed, forcing my cock back in her mouth, sending wave after wave of sperm down her throat.

I stood back and admired my work, her hair was sticky with cum and she had white liquid all over her face, dripping onto her breast. She was frantically trying to get as much cum into her mouth as possible with her tongue.

"Enjoy that? Want more?" I asked. She nodded.

I cut loose her feet and placed them on the floor, leaving her upper body lying face first on the bed. I began to pound into her pussy from behind, finding no hymen, she obviously lost it to a dildo with the other girls.

She began moaning like a whore and turned me on even more. I retrieved a vibrator from her pants pocket and shoved it into her ass. "Beg for it, bitch!"

She immediately began begging like crazy for me to turn on the vibrator, which I did. I bent over, squeezing her breast with one hand and pumping the vibrator in and out with the other.

I looked into her face and saw her eyes rolled to the back of her head with pleasure. I cummed inside her and pulled out, sperm was dripping down her leg.

I dropped down next to her on the bed, untied Annabeth and fell asleep.


	2. Athena Joins In!

When I woke up, I carried a still sleeping and nude Annabeth outside and tied her to a tree so she was hugging it, where all the cabins could see. Then, I took riptide and began spanking her ass with the flat of the blade. When I heard her wake up, I shoved my dick straight into her tight ass.

I was almost there when a bright light shone into my eyes and a beautiful women with black hair and grey eyes appeared.

"Perseus Jackson, how dare you rape my daughter!" it was Athena.

"Well you don't know how it feels to rape your daughter Athena, don't you hate not knowing?" I questioned.

"Well I suppose you're right," she answered, pulling her toga over her head, revealing her curved body to the eyes that were watching the scene unfold.

"Mum, please don't, not you too!" cried Annabeth.

Athena bent over and plunged her face into her daughter's anus. Taking advantage of the situation, I plunged my dick deep into the goddess's virgin cunt. She let out a moan which sent vibration into Annabeth's ass, giving more pleasure. I looked around and saw that many girls had began masturbating through their pants, some had even stripped. Moaning became screaming and as I came inside Athena, Annabeth squirted her vaginal fluids onto her mother's face. Athena and I collapsed onto the dirt floor and fell asleep looking up at Annabeth's dripping cunt.

A few hours later, I woke up to see Athena sitting with her legs apart and forcing her daughter's face into her pussy. Annabeth was struggling to breathe and had tears straining her face. Athena had a scowl on her face and was screaming at her daughter. "Open your mouth and lick me properly!" Annabeth was desperately trying to keep her mouth shut.

So I snuck behind her and rubbed my cock a few times to get it hard. I then slammed my rock hard cock straight into her ass, causing her to gasp in pain and pleasure; opening her mouth to her mother's vagina. We continued to fuck, Annabeth had gave in and decided to just enjoy the ride. Athena had her head back and was screaming in pleasure, I took advantage of the moment and pulled out of Annabeth and proceeded to shove my cock down her mother's throat. I face-fucked her against the tree, and cummed so much that it drooled out of her mouth and fell onto her breasts. I made Annabeth lick all my semen off of Athena, I untied her and pushed her to the ground. Athena teleported out of camp and I took Annabeth back towards my cabin and fucked her sensless.


	3. Sally Jackson Joins In!

A few days later, Annabeth was over at my place for a sleep over. Don't ask me why, but she had decided to remain friends with me.

"Oh no Annabeth, you have to take your clothes off before you come in," my mom was a nudist and was also quite the whore.

Annabeth reluctantly stripped of her clothes and came into the apartment.

She came in and we made ourselves comfortable and began talking, as if I'd never raped her.

"Dinner time!"

We walked off to the dining room and sat down.

"Percy, shouldn't you give the guest some sauce?" asked Sally, "I'll help you."

"Okay mum."

I got up and my mom sat on the ground. She took me in her mouth and began bobbing up and down my shaft. I was almost there so I grabbed the back of her head and fucked her face as fast as I could.

I pulled out, ran towards Annabeth and cummed all over her food.

After dinner, we walked off to the bedroom.

There was only one bed in the room which which mom and I usually shared. We told Annabeth to get in and she covered herself.

"You're not seriously getting in with me, are you?" she asked.

Oh, we're doing a lot more than sleeping in the same bed," I smirked. I ripped the covers off and jumped on top of her and pinned her elbows against the bed with my knees. My mom headed towards the bottom and pinned her legs.

I expected her to scream, but after all the times I've raped, she'd probably gotten used to it. I squeezed one of her D sized breasts, they where nice and firm and she moaned in pleasure. I decided to place my dick between her breasts and Sally began to suck on Annabeth's clit. I released her arms and she moved them to squeezing her boobs together. I thrust back and forth between her globes as she screamed when my mom fisted her pussy. While thrusting between her boobs, I grabbed her head and forced her mouth over my cock. I was now getting double pleasure. I cummed on her tits and she sucked them straight off. She orgasmed right after and when Sally looked up, she saw that all my sperm was gone.

"You greedy whore, didn't even share any cum with me?"

She flipped Annabeth over and placed her butt over her lap and began spanking her jiggly cheeks.

Annabeth screamed in pain and I shoved my dick straight into her open mouth and started fucking the back of her throat.

"Almost there," I moaned.

"Oh, she's not getting it again said my mom. She pushed Annabeth off her lap and replaced Annabeth's mouth with her own. She bobbed her head so fast that I flooded her mouth with cum and kept going. The white liquid covered her from eye brows to her stomach.

While mom was cleaning herself, I saw Annabeth trying to quietly sneak out of the room, "Oh no you don't," I laughed.

"Let's punish this bitch!" Suggested mom.

I forced her over to our bed and made her straddle me while my mom put on a strap-on. I plunged into her tight pussy and Sally shoved the dildo into her ass.

"Oh fuck!" screamed Annabeth.

Me and mom continued to pound into her and she began screaming out in ecstasy rather than pain. I looked up and saw her breasts bouncing up and down, so I grabbed it and squeezed it and mom was spanking her while doing so.

She screamed so fucking loud as she came on my dick. But we just kept going.

"Aaaawww, fuck yes!" I screamed as I came inside her.

We collapsed on top of each other and fell asleep.


	4. Machine-Fuck

I was dragging Annabeth across camp to an abandoned cabin, which I had a surprise ready in.

I pushed her in and locked the door behind me. The room was quite empty, there was a table and a few chairs, including a queen sized bed and a few cupboards. I was only here a few days ago and had cleaned it up so I could rape Annabeth here.

I advanced towards her and she immediately began taking steps backwards. She hit the foot of the bed that was behind her and I surprised her by lunging at her and pushing her over. I restrained her arms over her head and pinned her legs with my own. She was still struggling to escape though, so I took some ropes I had ready under the pillow and tied her arms and legs to each corner of the bed.

"Perseus Jackson, let me go now!" she screamed.

I took out a ball gag and tied it around her head, so all I could hear were muffled screams. I put my hands in her collar and ripped her Camp Half Blood shirt in half and through it in the corner. She wasn't wearing a bra as usual, and her nipples were hardened. I pulled down her shorts, but the bondage on her legs connecting to the bed stopped me from pulling them off, so I cut them in half with her knife. Her pussy was uncovered as well and it was already dripping wet.

"You're gonna love this Annie," I smirked.

I brought out a complex machine out of one of the cupboards. Attached to the machine was a long pole with a dildo at the end (Not sure what they're called). I placed it at the foot of the bed and tied it down to make sure that it wouldn't shift. I slipped the dildo between the folds of Annabeth's soft, juicy cunt and flicked the on switch. Annabeth moaned as it began thrusting at a reasonably fast pace. I took my clothes off and headed to the head of the bed. I stood on my knees above her head and rubbed my dick a few times to get it hard. When I felt it was hard enough I took off the gag and plunged all of my 8 inches straight down Annabeth's throat and held it there for a few seconds. I could feel the muscles in her throat gagging and her tongue was running up and down my shaft.

I pulled out to give her some air and plunged back in straight away. I began thrusting my hips into her face and watched as my dick slipped between her soft lips. I could feel her moaning in pleasure from the dildo and it sent vibrations through my cock. I was soon about to cum, so I plunged as deep as I could into her mouth and relaxed as I shot huge waves of hot cum down her throat.

She swallowed the entire thing and I stood up and went to place to tip of my dick at the entrance to her pussy. I plunged in whilst the machine was still pumping and she cried out in pleasure.

"Fuck, yes! Please make me cum, please!" She cried.

Her screams were turning me on so much, I was unable to hold back and gave into her demands. I pounded into her tight pussy as fast as I could. She was so tight and so warm. She was screaming in ecstasy and I felt her walls tighten as she drenched me to my thighs in her juices. But I still kept on going. She was already nearing her second orgasm and I decided to see how many I could make her do before I came. I squeezed her boobs in my hands and sucked on her nipples, rolling my tongue over them while I thrust into her at unimaginable speeds. I moved my hands to her ass and squeezed her cheeks, I stuck one of my fingers in and kept increasing the amount. Before I knew it, Annabeth had my dick, a dildo and my fist inside of her. I'd lost count of her orgasms by number 7, and I was soon about to give in. I thrust as hard and fast as I could before emptying my seed into her. I collapsed on top of her as she fainted. I didn't bother to turn off the machine before falling asleep, using her chest as a pillow.

The next day, I woke up and Annabeth was moaning in pleasure, I wondered how long she'd been going at it, all night? I decided to go check up on camp, so I put my clothes on and set the machine to a really slow pace to torture Annabeth with.

"Fuck you Perseus Jackson, turn the speed up!" She screamed

Ignoring her, I left the cabin without a word.

About an hour later, I returned to see Annabeth struggling against the ropes and trying to thrust at the dildo to make it go faster. I decided that her torture time was over.

"I'll make you cum on one condition," I said.

"Please, I'll do anything! Just make me cum!" she cried (literally).

"You have to spend the rest of the week with a vibrator shoved up both your pussy and ass. During training, meals, everything."

She nodded her head like a maniac, so I dropped my pants, switched the speed to full, and fucked her til' her brains were out.


	5. Vibratin' All Day!

The next morning, I went to the Athena cabin with two vibrators in my pocket. I knocked on the door, and one of Annabeth's siblings opened it; nude.

"Err, why are you naked?" I asked awkwardly.

"Athena was over last night, she made all of us rape Annabeth!"

She led me inside, and the scene in front of me was so erotic. Annabeth was tied against the wall, her sisters were licking all over her body. Athena was bent over and sucking on Annabeth's clit while being fucked by a dildo. I smirked and walked up behind her, I pushed the girl with the dildo away and replaced the dildo with my cock. I thrust in as she let out a moan and simply fucked her til' the conch horn sounded for breakfast. The Athena kids got dressed and Athena erased their memories before they left for the mess hall while she teleported back to Olympus.

"Alright Annabeth, bend over." I said after I untied her.

She did as she was told, I got on my knees behind her, one vibrator in each hand. I licked at her ass and pussy a few times to get them wet before pushing one vibrator into her cunt and one into her ass. I pushed them in ass deep as I could, and when I pushed the button on them, she screamed out in pleasure as they started vibrating inside of her.

I tossed her some clothes, which she put on and led her outside. She just moaning in pleasure while leaning on me, she was rubbing her self through her pants and was massaging one of her breasts with the other. I forced her to stop and led her off to the mess hall for breakfast. We met Thalia at the entrance and she gave Annabeth a weird look.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes," she moaned, which didn't sound convincing at all, since she cried out in pleasure as she cummed. Her juices drenched her shorts and trickled down her legs.

Thalia was staring wide eyed at Annabeth's dripping crotch, she quickly snapped out of her daze and walked off awkwardly.

"P-perce, c-can I g-go ch-change my pants?" she stuttered, obviously still feeling the pleasure from her previous orgasm and her nearing one.

"Nope," I said, popping the p, I wanted to see her walking around with her dried cum on her legs and cumming during fights.

I lead her over to her siblings at the Athena table, they all looked weirdly at her wet pants and legs but their faces changed to wide eyed when the saw the look of pleasure on her face. I helped her sit down next to her sister, grabbing and squeezing her ass while doing so. I walked back to the Poseidon table and looked back just in time to see her lean forward on the table and let out a scream of pleasure, cumming all over the seat. Her sister sitting next to her jumped away and screamed. Annabeth now had her head lying on the table, closed eye with a very sexy smile on her face and biting her lowing lip.

After breakfast, I went to support an incredibly horny and exhausted Annabeth and take her to teach the new demigods sword fighting. Annabeth was failing at everything so far, all she was focused on was the pleasure. I swear, some of the twelve year olds were scarred from that experience.

By the end of the day, Annabeth had cummed at least fifty times, her shorts were soaked and her legs were sticky. I helped her get back to her cabin, we entered and her siblings gave their sister, who had just erupted in another orgasm, nervous glances. I led her to her bed by the window, and not caring that her brothers and sisters were watching, she stripped off her clothes, leaving the bases of the vibrator sticking out of both her holes. Her siblings were staring wide eyes as realization of todays events finally hit them.

"Annabeth, these need to go in deeper, other wise they'll fall out," I said, shoving them deep into her, causing her to bend over on her bed and scream out. Her siblings were looking at their sister with lust and a few other girls who were naked in their bed began massaging their tits.

I decided to leave her with her siblings because the author ran out of ideas to write. All night, I was listening to Annabeth's moans and screams. I wouldn't be surprised if one of her siblings decided to fuck her.

* * *

I'm probably going to end this story soon because I have no time to update often so I'll just write one shots.

**Anyone got ideas?**

**REVIEW**


End file.
